underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld: The Eternal War
Underworld: The Eternal War, also known as Underworld: The Game, is a 2004 video game based on the film Underworld. The player is able to choose between fighting on the side of Vampires or Lycans in the Vampire-Lycan War. The game was developed by Lucky Chicken Games, and was released on . The Eternal War was only released in Europe on PlayStation 2. It is playable on PC using the PCSX2 emulator. There is also a widescreen patch available. Plot s.]] The storyline revolves around the eternal war between the Vampires and Lycans, and the player can choose which side they want to fight on. Each side has four choices, including Selene and Raze. The player is tasked with taking to the battlefields where they must accomplish missions, whether protecting someone, killing someone, getting an item from somewhere, or simply killing everyone. Using different weapons, the player slaughters enemies throughout the action-based gameplay. Each race has three abilities they can upgrade as they rack up points killing enemies and beating levels. For the Vampires, the abilities are Control Blood, which increases a Vampire's health, Blinding Speed, and Blood Frenzy, an ability designed to upgrade a Vampire's physical power. For Lycans, the three abilities are Transformation, Rage and Purge, the last of which is a healing power. Ultraviolet ammunition and Silver Nitrate Bullets can occasionally be found in the game, and are deadly against opponents. Reception Underworld: The Eternal War received mixed to negative reviews, with critics complaining of the poor graphics and complete lack of a storyline. GameFAQs hosts a review that notes the poor storyline in Eternal War, stating "it's disappointing to see the whole Underworld universe reduced to such an elementary killing rampage". However, it is also noted that "it manages to provide a few interesting points into an experience that would have been otherwise devoid of any interest".Review at GameFAQs FutureGamez noted that, "The problem with Underworld: The Eternal War is just that is just lacks that spark. You play it, you put it down. You forget about it. There is little reason to go back, and playing through it a second time won't be high on too many peoples list of things to do",Review at Futuregamez.net giving the game an average score overall. Cheats * When in the main menu, the cheat code Circle, Circle, Triangle, Triangle, Square, Square, R1 allows the player to transform into a “lucky chicken”: a chicken that always kills enemies with one hit. This cheat code changes the Lycan transformed form to the lucky chicken, instead of a Werewolf form. The lucky chicken mode is not available when playing as a Vampire. * If the player wins the game for either side and then starts a new game, a fifth character becomes available: the Hybrid, a player that resembles Michael Corvin. You can play as a Hybrid for either the Vampires or Lycans. The Hybrid is available even if the player used the "lucky chicken" cheat to win the game. Videos Underworld The Eternal War (PS2) - Stage 1|First Vampire mission Underworld the eternal war Lycan gameplay|First Lycan mission Underworld the eternal war hybrid gameplay|Playing as a Hybrid References es:Underworld: The Eternal War fr:Underworld : The Eternal War Category:Games Category:Underworld: The Eternal War